


12 Days of Shenko Christmas

by Jocu19



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocu19/pseuds/Jocu19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the Reaper war, John and Kaidan spend their first Christmas together as a married couple. Shepard's really not good at this Christmas thing though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Priority: Kaidan's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A series of fluffy moments in the lead up to Christmas day. I will also include New Years at the end!  
> How much fluff can you handle?

 

December 01, 2188.  
Shepard-Alenko Apartment, Vancouver. 

_It’s been almost two years since the Reaper war was won. Two years since the galaxy united to conquer the greatest threat known to ever exist. Two years since the crew of the SSV Normandy SR-2, and the great Commander John Shepard fought in the frontlines of London to end it once and for all. Two years since…_

It wasn’t like him to dwell on the past, but he was a soldier, a retired one at that, and like his scars, some things weren’t as easy to heal and forget. John sat upright and sighed heavily as he shook his head and ran his hand briefly through his short hair. Kaidan liked his hair short so he kept it that way, though he never mentioned it. During their stolen moments on the Normandy, whenever they were in each other’s arms, Kaidan would gently brush his knuckles in circles just behind Shepard’s ears and chuckled, as if he was charmed by the prickliness of it. Gaze captured, foreheads touching, shared breaths and all. Shepard couldn’t admit he liked this intimacy, no, not _the_ great Commander Shepard, but all in all, Kaidan just sort of just knew these things, and moments like these often lead to something _more…_ intimate.

This year would be would be their first Christmas alone together in their apartment in Vancouver, as Shepard spent the previous year in hospital still recovering from his injuries. Kaidan had kept a watchful eye over Shepard’s PT sessions, careful not to coddle the man whenever he struggled. Kaidan just knew. Kaidan always knew. That Shepard was a soldier. Shepard was strength. Shepard was resilience. And Kaidan knew not to take that away from him.

On the day Shepard was cleared to leave the hospital, it was December 27 and Shepard had pleaded Kaidan to spend the rest of the holidays with his family, even though he secretly wished otherwise, but Kaidan had flat out refused and wanted nothing more but to stay by Shepard’s side. Stubborn as always. They had gotten into a regular routine for dressing Shepard back into his civvies after his PT sessions, but that day, Kaidan had sneakily slipped something into the pocket of Shepard’s jeans.

Kaidan had mastered his poker-face, and there was no tell-tale signs of Kaidan’s intentions on the trip back to his apartment. So it was a complete shock when Shepard was undressing before getting into the shower, that a metallic-silver band fell to the floor and echoed through the bathroom walls as it bounced away from Shepard’s feet. Shepard’s heart skipped a beat as he picked up the silver ring with trembling hands, idly turned it in his fingers and murmured the single word that was engraved within it.

_“Always”._

“No one ever fell in love, without being a little brave” said a soft, husky voice from the doorway. No doubt, Alenko had a smug look on his face.

“You call sneaking _this_ into my pocket brave, Alenko?” Shepard replied over his shoulder, his voice slightly breaking off, and eyes still fixed on the ring in front of him.

“I gotta have some secrets…” Kaidan quipped as he sauntered towards Shepard, hooked his chin over his shoulder, pressed his crotch against Shepard’s ass and both hands splayed across his stomach caressing his abs. Shepard couldn’t think straight, but as he turned around and their eyes and lips met with such longing, Shepard just knew. Shepard always knew. That his answer would be “yes”.

\--

A content smile crept onto Shepard’s face knowing their time wasn’t so stolen anymore. The greatest challenge and the greatest reward, and a life with Kaidan free from the burden of the galaxy on his shoulders was the greatest reward of all. A life worth living for. He looked up, stared blankly at the ceiling momentarily, before easing back onto the sofa and shifted his body sidewards so that he lay his head atop the armrest comfortably. He stretched for the datapad on the coffee table beside him, thankful for the brief and blissful distraction, and resumed browsing through the extranet. 

John’s mission today was to find Kaidan a Christmas present. It still felt like yesterday that he was giving advice to EDI, telling her to find a gift that both she and Joker enjoyed, and now here he was, struggling to find the perfect gift for his husband. Shepard’s eyes narrowed at the datapad as he pressed his lips together in concentration. What did they box enjoy?

Sex.

Ok, that was definitely a given. Shepard cursed himself and wished Kaidan was with him right now, snuggled cosily beside him on the sofa, spending the rest of the day together watching Blasto marathons and just basking in each other’s warmth. Shepard sighed.

Wait…So Sex?

He had thought about buying some _‘toys’_ to spice things up in the bedroom, not that they really needed the extra stimulation…did they? Their combined biotics flaring was more than enough. Maybe just thinking about Kaidan made him horny as a teenager. Maybe they could just tell each other what they wanted for Christmas and be done with it. If Kaidan’s gift last year was a marriage proposal, then no doubt this year’s gift expectedly would be nothing short of spectacular. Shepard was spoiled that Kaidan was such a romantic, and a devious one at that, and Shepard desired very much so to be just as good as he got. But John was no romantic he admitted to himself. Growing up as a spacer kid constantly transferring between ships and stations, and undergoing Alliance training didn’t give him the chance to be close with another person, a small crush but nothing more. All the hints of romance he remembered were from some comics he had read as a kid, about soldiers living the dream - meeting the lover during their space travels and living together at the end of it all. Ironically of which, sounded very much of what he had with Kaidan. 

Kaidan had bluntly told him a couple of weeks ago at a conversation over dinner, that he didn’t want anything for Christmas, and spending the holidays with his husband was a gift in itself. God bless the man, offcourse Kaidan would say such a thing. One heated glance over the kitchen counter and a cheeky comment about “burning calories” afterwards, was all it took for Kaidan to be swept off his feet. Literally. And be commandeered into their bedroom. Shepard mused again at how lucky we was to have this beautiful man by his side. 

So what _would_ Kaidan like? He repeated to himself. He’d known Kaidan for years now, but not being able to find the right gift made him feel like the worst husband in the galaxy. Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, he splayed his fingers over his eyes with his free hand, before swiping at the datapad again. John shifted his attention to the time displayed at the corner of the datapad. _Shit._ Kaidan had been gone for three hours, and it would be less than an hour that Kaidan promised he would be home for lunch. Sure it was at least three weeks till Christmas, but putting this off for later would dig a bigger hole for himself. In desperation, Shepard tossed the datapad aside, sat up and dialled on his omni-tool the one person that might know what his husband would like. This mission was turning out more difficult than expected. Shepard narrowed his eyes as a faint orange glow beamed in front him.

“Liara? Is this a bad time?”

“It’s good to see you again. I always have time for an old friend Shepard. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine. It’s just…” Shepard huffed and dropped his head forward.

“Is this about Kaidan? Shepard, you know you can tell me anything.”

How did she…? Right. That’s the reason he was calling her in the first place.

“Yeah…” he admitted slowly “have you heard of the human tradition called Christmas? Happens every year about this time.”

“I have heard of it yes. Asari have similar traditions of sorts. What does this have to do with Kaidan?”

“Well, part of the tradition is exchanging gifts between friends and loved ones….and I- I’ve been sitting here the whole morning thinking of what to give Kaidan…but I don’t know what to get him. So I thought maybe…”

“…Maybe the Shadow Broker would know?” Liara finished, “Shepard, he’s your husband. You know him better than anyone else. What were you expecting me to do?”

“I don’t know Liara, spy on him? Browse his extranet history? Look, I need to know what he likes, but he hasn’t been giving me any hints to what that might be. I just…want to make him happy. So here I am, being the worst husband. Pathetic I know…I’m starting to hate this stupid tradition.”

“And I’m sure Kaidan would not like it if he found out you were spying on him like this. Kaidan loves you dearly Shepard, so whatever you get him or don’t get him, Kaidan will not think less of you. If you do give him something, it’s the thought that matters. I never understood human’s need for such materialistic des-“

“Alright, alright…” Shepard interrupted “I get it. I’m no good at these things Liara. You’re right. I’ll think of something…soon.”

“Shepard, if you’re so concerned about this, why not just ask him?”

“Maybe I will, Liara. Maybe I will. Thanks. Anyways, Kaidan’s coming home soon and I don’t want him to catch me asking you about this. So…” Shepard grinned knowingly, “…I should go.”

“Some things never change” Liara chuckled, “Goodbye Shepard, and don’t hesitate to call me again for anything. I’m always happy to talk.”

Shepard switched off the omni-tool and lied back down onto the sofa facing the ceiling. He had expected to get much more from Liara, though, she had a point. It’s the thought that counts. Though frustrated in the lack of progress he had made, Shepard brought both palms over his face, took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “What am I going to do?” Shepard pondered, his voice muffled by his hands.

“What _are_ you going to do Shepard?” a familiar husky voice echoed above him in amusement.

“Kaidan!” John said startled, as he deftly took his hands away from his face. He smiled a warm smile as his blue eyes met a loving set of amber. Kaidan’s face was merely a couple of feet above Shepard’s, dangling and twirling some sort of herb between his fingers beside him.

“I didn’t hear you come in…what’s that thing you’re playing with?”

Kaidan grinned “You don’t know what this is Shepard? It’s mistletoe.”

“Mistle…toe? Why are you-“

But before Shepard could finish, Kaidan closed the gap between them and Shepard could feel a smile forming on Kaidan’s lips as they met. Shepard moaned as Kaidan’s tongue parted his mouth open, revelling in the taste of his husband. Without losing contact, Kaidan straddled his lover as Shepard’s hips thrusted upwards in response, wanting more and welcoming the familiar weight above him. Their lips parted briefly, and they panted hot breaths of lust and need…

“Kaidan wait…I need to ask you something…”

But Kaidan wasn’t having it. “I’m pretty hungry John…I did promise you I’d be home for… _lunch_ ” he growled, and before Shepard could reply, he was being devoured again.

_Shit._

Perhaps there would be sex after all.


	2. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lazy morning in the Shepard-Alenko residence. Shepard has yet to ask what Kaidan wants for Christmas, maybe he should just give something Kaidan would always like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut...yeah.

December 05, 2188  
Shepard-Alenko Apartment, Vancouver

Kaidan was sleeping on his side before he woke up to the familiar weight shifting briefly behind him. Heat danced along his skin as sunlight weaved its way through the curtains, where callous fingertips followed them in lazy patterns, working their way up from the side of his thigh towards the taut muscles of his shoulder blades. Kaidan giggled at the ticklish sensation coursing through his sides. He could feel John edging closer as the springs of the bed caved underneath the weight. The playful hand that had been circling his shoulder worked it’s away beneath Kaidan’s arms, sensually sliding across his ribs and resting on his chest, fingers idly fiddling now with small strands of hair. His other hand gently stroked Kaidan’s back as if asking permission to join the other. Kaidan obliged willingly and braced himself momentarily on one elbow, while John’s arm snaked beneath him, both hands now intertwined across Kaidan’s chest. Kaidan rested back on his side, his lovers arms now comfortably tucked under either pits. Shepard finally closed the gap between them, his bare chest now pressed flush across his back. Kaidan felt hot breaths brushing against the back of his neck, followed by tender lips that peppered kisses across his hairline. Kaidan reached around and slid his hand cheekily atop the firm glutes of Shepard’s ass and pushed it towards him, deepening their contact…

 _Oh._ Things were definitely looking…‘ _up_.’

“Morning” John murmured dreamily before nuzzling further into the crook of Kaidan’s neck.

Back on the Normandy, Kaidan could only dream of lazy mornings like this with Shepard. There were countless times when he woke, stretching out beside him only to find and empty bed, void of Shepard’s prickly scalp to play with or the sight of his naked body getting changed into Alliance uniform. Now that they were married and living together, they had both agreed to always wake each other up, no matter what. It had benefited them both, waking up in each other’s arms knowing that they were going to be there for one another, always.

Kaidan grinned contently, and squirmed. He wriggled and teasingly tried to free himself from the love cage that is Shepard. But Shepard instinctively tightened his grip around Kaidan’s chest, and swung one leg over Kaidan’s, hooking them over his knees.

“Hmm…where do you think you’re going? Stay. Hmm. Warm…” Shepard grunted, before nuzzling back into Kaidan’s neck and suggestively thrusting his half-hard cock against Kaidan’s ass. Taking the hint, Kaidan gently untangled one of John’s hands away from his chest and guided them slowly down across his abs, he could feel Shepard’s hand quiver with excitement as he continued to lead them down towards the trail of hair. Oh how John loved that trail of hair. He dipped John’s hand past the thin fabric of his briefs, pried his fingers open and closed them around his hardened length. Kaidan kept his hand firmly gripped on top of John’s as he thrusted eagerly into it, eliciting a deep and lusty moan from both of them.

John shifted his free hand, which was still buried beneath Kaidan’s weight, keeping his lover’s hips still. He kept his leg anchored over Kaidan’s keeping them steady, and grounded his cock up and down the cleft of Kaidan’s ass, simultaneously tugging at his throbbing erection. John maintained a sensual and steady pace while caressing Kaidan’s neck with his tongue, licking lavishly away at the sweet-salty sweat forming on his flushed skin. He inhaled the scent of his husband deeply, his head going heady from the musky aroma.

Kaidan continued to pant and moan heavily, basking in the velvety texture of John’s tongue, tantalizing his nerves and sending hot pulses straight to his core. He turned his head slightly to meet the vivacious tongue with own, lashing out intensely in a dance of lust and hunger. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he released his hand from Shepard’s, which was still tugging away at his length, reached around and cupped it behind Shepard’s head. John groaned into his mouth at the sign of encouragement and Kaidan moaned in response, as the vibrations echoed straight to his groin. Their lips parted briefly and exchanged hot breaths, they held each other’s gaze while their foreheads touched, beads of sweat trickling at their temples as Shepard intensified his pace.

“Hnnngg, John…please!” Kaidan gasped.

Shepard grinned knowingly and ran his thumb across Kaidan’s slit, feeling the sliver of pre-come leak over his fingertips. Kaidan flared blue, briefly activating his biotics, and engulfed the small bottle of lube on their bedside table with bubble of blue. The biotics whipped and purred against across Shepard’s skin which sent ecstatic shivers down his spine. With ease, the bottle was lifted up and hovered over towards Shepard where he raised his arm and seized it quickly, clicked the lid open and squeezed a modicum of liquid onto his palm.

Kaidan groaned in protest at the sudden loss off contact around his cock, but was soon rewarded as two slick fingers gently circled and prodded the tight band of muscle around his passage. Without hesitation, John pulled down the remaining obstruction of Kaidan’s briefs, flicking it away somewhere, and resumed caressing Kaidan’s entrance before slipping his digits through. Kaidan squirmed at the intrusion but thrusted back against it repeatedly, yearning for more. It wasn’t long before Kaidan batted Shepard’s hand away.

Taking the sign, Shepard lifted his leg off Kaidan’s thigh, and heaved Kaidan’s leg up, hooking the underside of his knee firmly over his forearm. He positioned hips closer to Kaidan’s ass, his throbbing erection now teasing against Kaidan’s entrance. Kaidan remained patiently still as Shepard slowly guided his cock into his lover, rocking in a gentle motion until he was fully buried at the hilt.

“Oh Kaidan!” Shepard yelled “…your ass is so fucking amazing!”

Kaidan arched back onto Shepard’s chest, their bodies now flush and his head cushioned against his collarbone. Kaidan lightly braced himself onto his forearm, while his other arm other snaked around behind Shepard, sensually sliding down the godlike body, feeling moist and stiff muscles twitch responsively on his touch. Once his hand was on Shepard’s ass, he gave it a vigorous push, wanting his husband to be buried deeper within him.  

“Fuck!” Shepard growled, and with the arm beneath Kaidan’s ribs, he braced himself up with his elbow and slid his hand over Kaidan’s stomach, caressing the ridges of his abs before pushing it sharply back towards his groin. “Hnngh, fuck John!” Kaidan screamed, as Shepard fiddled with his favourite trail of hair leading towards his lover’s hot length. He wrapped his hand around it, giving it several delicious tugs before thrusting wilder. Kaidan bit his bottom lip as he stifled husky moans, now lost in the haze of their love-making.

Feeling the intensity of his pace draw him close, Shepard paused and withdrew his numbing arm beneath Kaidan, his dick still throbbing within him. Kaidan wriggled his hips briefly before crooning his neck backwards, looking at his lover with brows furrowed, questioning the sudden respite.

“Arms…” Shepard panted, “…getting numb” he chuckled before leaning forward and peppering Kaidan’s face with small kisses.

“Really John?” Kaidan replied before quirking his lips into a dark smile. “I’m not done with you yet.” But before Shepard could readjust himself, Kaidan swiftly untangled their bodies and pushed Shepard forcefully on his sternum, landing him on his back, then heaved his body over to straddle Shepard’s hips. Shepard braced himself on his elbows as he sat up and stared at his lover, befuddled by Kaidan’s ferocity. He smirked as he rushed forward, his arms hastily reaching around Kaidan, embracing him tightly and coming together for a crushing kiss.

Kaidan encircled his arms around Shepard’s shoulders as they continued their kiss. He gyrated his hips sensually, feeling Shepard’s hardened cock at his entrance, grinding between his cheeks. Kaidan ached to have Shepard buried inside him, so he arched back, breaking their kiss, rewarding Shepard with the flush skin of his neck. Kaidan revelled in the way Shepard’s tongue caressed his skin, lapping tender patterns across his unshaven jaw. He reached around with one arm, wrapping his hand around Shepard’s length and guided it towards his entrance before slipping the head past the tight band of muscle. Kaidan moaned as he gently rocked back and forth, easing Shepard fully into him. He set the pace, riding Shepard erratically, feeling his cock throb deep in his passage.

Shepard’s hands slowly slid down Kaidan’s back and squeezed firm cheeks inwards while thrusting his hips upwards, hitting a sensitive spot within Kaidan. “Fuck that felt good!” Kaidan cried out.  John chuckled darkly as he continued thrusting in the same position, balls slapping the soft skin of his lover’s ass in a heady beat of desire.

Sensing Kaidan was close, Shepard ran an appreciative stroke up his side, before cupping Kaidan’s chin with his fingers and tilting it down to consume his lips with a passionate kiss. They continued like this, moaning loudly into each other’s mouths as Shepard senselessly pounded faster into Kaidan’s trembling body.

Their bodies were flush, sweat and heat pooling between them as Kaidan rocked eagerly against Shepard’s lap, feeling his climax building with his cock grinding hard between their stomachs. Kaidan felt himself near breaking point as his pleasured screams became louder. “John…” Kaidan panted against Shepard’s ear, “Come with me…”

Shepard grinned mischievously and let go of Kaidan, pushing him back onto the bed hard. Without losing contact, Shepard continued to thrust as he bowed and arched forward, taking the head of Kaidan’s cock with his lips while one hand stroked at his length, and the other splayed across Kaidan’s stomach.

“Fuck John!” Kaidan yelled, as he felt Shepard’s hot velvety tongue swipe and circle the top of his cock, applying as much suction as possible as the rest of his length was being tugged viciously. Kaidan ran his hands down his body, playing with his nipples briefly before holding down on Shepard’s head encouragingly. “Hnng, don’t stop…I-I’m comin…” Kaidan rasped, and then he was there, shooting hot bursts of ecstasy into Shepard’s mouth. Shepard rode the orgasm, his lips engorged around Kaidan’s cock. He moaned in pleasure, basking in the taste of his lover, his husband, his Kaidan, and swallowed willingly. Shepard released his mouth from Kaidan, and prowled up his body like proud lion, bracing his palms against the bed. He thrusted his hips sharply and reminded Kaidan, “I’m not done with _you_ yet” Shepard growled.

“You smug, son of a-“But before he could finish, Shepard took Kaidan’s lips with his own and resumed pounding his husband, eager to finish with him. He found Kaidan’s hands and raised them above his head, threading their fingers tightly together. Kaidan hoisted his legs around Shepard’s waist and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, wanting to deepen the pressure, and for his husband to come with him sooner. After several more thrusts, Shepard gave in and exploded within Kaidan. He rode out the orgasm until he was a boneless heap lying on top of the other man, his face nestled against Kaidan’s chest, inhaling their mixed scents.

They laid there for what seemed an hour, panting and catching their breaths, bodies intertwined, before Shepard pulled out, eliciting a moan of protest from the other man. Shepard simply reached over the edge of their comforter and tenderly wiped their bodies clean, before spooning Kaidan and draping his arms around him closely.

“Jesus John. What’s gotten’ into you? That…that was…damn.”

“Early Christmas present?” John chuckled, before tucking his face back into Kaidan’s neck.

Kaidan shifted, and turned around to face his husband. He returned the embrace, burying his face into Shepard’s chest, inhaling the rich scent of his lover. “Well in that case, I’m giving _my_ present tomorrow” Kaidan murmured sleepily as a smirked formed on his lips.

“I love you so much, Kaidan.” Shepard said as he stifled a yawn.

“Hmm…I love you too, morning breath and all.”

John closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. He hugged his husband tighter, thinking of how much more he can love this man before easiness of sleep claimed them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if there will be more smut. I actually enjoy writing fluff much better. But we'll see!


	3. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being away for a few days, Kaidan comes home to John with a mysterious box of 'supplies'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute fluff. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

December 13, 2188  
Shepard-Alenko Apartment, Vancouver

Though retired from the Alliance military, Shepard was still a Council Spectre. After his full recovery, they had come to an agreement that he would still participate in his duties helping parts of the galaxy rebuild. Considering his major contribution to the war effort, and due to his recent recovery however, they had negotiated Shepard was to do nothing too strenuous and that choosing him for an assignment was a _lower_ priority. Occasionally, Shepard insisted that he should accompany Kaidan on some of his own missions instead of idly doing nothing at home, though Kaidan had sometimes refused, he admitted that having Shepard by his side lifted his morale and that seeing him standing strong and healthy made him swell with happiness.

This week was one where Kaidan was away on a mission, so Shepard was left home alone again despite pleading Kaidan for him to tag along. Shepard definitely needed to work on his puppy-eyes. Albeit Kaidan had been rather secretive on the mission’s details and reassured Shepard that it was nothing out of the ordinary, and that he was supervising a rebuild site all the way in Australia. But why was he taking so damn long? Shepard hated being in this position, and although he was an old soldier, he was still a healthy one at that and ached to help contribute to the rebuild, to help anyone really. Why was it tha-

 _-beep beep-_ His omni-tool chimed and he grinned as he saw the sender’s name across the top of the message.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SENDER: Col. Biotic God aka Sparkly Ass  
 _Snort. He’ll never find out about this._  
SUBJECT: I’m coming home today!  
  
MSG:  
Hey John,  
Sorry for keeping you in dark about this, but they no longer need me here. I’ll be on the next shuttle back to Vancouver and I should be there later today. No, sorry I _will_ be there later today. God, I’ve missed you so much. SO MUCH.  
I’ve been thinking about what we should do once I get back there, so I made an order for some _supplies_ to be delivered to our place. The shipment tracker says it should be there in two hours or so. Can you sign it off for me? They know you’re the one receiving it. Thanks Sheppy :)  
  
 _I love it when he calls me “Sheppy”…_  
  
Yours always,

Kaidan  
PS. I know the nickname you gave me on your omni-tool  
PPS. How do you feel about Poutine tonight? ;)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shepard couldn’t help but laugh while reading the message and mused that after all this time, Kaidan still made him blush like a teenager deeply in love. He read the message thrice before turning off his omni-tool. Shepard mulled over what was written in the message, what did Kaidan mean by ‘ _supplies’_ exactly?Devious as ever. The thought of Kaidan cooking Poutine and eating it made his mouth water. He liked the way Kaidan battered the fries to perfection, obtaining the right crunch as your teeth sunk into it, the tanginess of the cheese melting away in your mouth and lastly, the gravy. Oh not just any gravy, Kaidan’s very own home-made gravy. He sighed as he glanced towards the Hanar clock mounted on the wall, one of its tentacles dangling and swinging side to side to the counting seconds. “Ughhhhh” Another two hours, he groaned. At least Kaidan would be home today. With nothing else better to do, Shepard headed off to the gym to numb the anticipation and excitement of Kaidan’s return.

\---

Two hours later, Shepard was at home sitting comfortably on the living room sofa, his feet tapping anxiously away and eyes blankly focusing on the coffee table in front of him. His fingers started to fidget, subconsciously making patterns on the soft fabric on either side. With his patience growing thin, Shepard glanced at the clock, expecting these _supplies_ to arrive any second as it was five minutes later than what Kaidan had mentioned. A whole five minutes. Ok so maybe Shepard was getting a tad bit antsy, but Kaidan was on point when it came to punctuality, how could he let-  
  
As if on cue, three solid knocks came pounding from the front door, jolting Shepard’s attention towards it. The door then became like a mass relay, Shepard nearly using his Charge to reach it. He opened the door just enough to let his eyes peek through the gap, tilting his head to the side to gain a better view. Surely enough, there was a cardboard box wide enough to just fit through their door and high enough reaching just above his knees. Kaidan had said that he was to sign off on the delivery, but there was no one to be seen as he walked past the doorway to haul the box inside. Odd. Shepard paused briefly outside the door, inspecting both sides of the corridor once more before heaving the box through. It was strangely quiet, almost as if he was being watched. Leaving the box of supplies just past the entrance, Shepard turned to close the door but was interrupted by a tall wall of muscle. He tensed as strong arms embraced him from behind, bringing their bodies flush, and soft but firm hands lifting up the seams of his shirt now caressing the ridges of his taut stomach. He stood in silence, breathing deeply as sensual hands worked their way up and down his chest. Shepard felt warm bursts of air caress the back of his ears, and his heartbeat pounding faster, finding his current position quite exhilarating, but also rather quite… _arousing_.

“Special delivery for _Sheppy_ …” a low, _sexy_ , husky voice muttered behind him.

“Where do I have to sign off?” Shepard replied, playing along as he smirked knowingly.

Hands teasingly shifted down Shepard’s abs and brushed against his crotch, before guiding one of his own hands up and around towards a familiar tuft of curly hair.

“…Here.”

Shepard obeyed and tangled his fingers around the curly locks as he crooned his head backwards, just enough to meet the eyes of the most beautiful man he’ll ever see. His eyes quickly trailed down to a pair of luscious lips just wanting to be kissed, and the other man returned the gaze, his eyes filled with such warmth and longing.

"Hey there..."

“I missed you.” Shepard muttered, briefly curling his lips inwards to moisten them.

“I missed you too” Kaidan replied softly, his voice almost a whisper, lips curling at the sides forming a loving smile.

They stood there for what seemed like a minute just lingering in each other’s eyes, breathing each other’s breaths and Kaidan’s arms still wrapped snuggly around Shepard’s torso.

“So are you gonna’ kiss me or…?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Kaidan chuckled, before leaning forward to meet Shepard’s lips with a deep and tender kiss. Without losing contact, Kaidan turned the rest of Shepard’s body in his arms, their chests now meeting as they embraced.

Their bodies swayed gently together, their weight shifting as they danced side-to-side, steering each into the familiar path towards their bedroom.

“So are you gonna’ _show me_ how much _you_ missed me? Or am I?”

“I dunno’ John, I think _I_ missed me too…”

“Oh reeeaally? I’m hurt Kaidan, I really am.”

“So many questions John. I think it’s better if I just _…showed you_.”

“I do believe I have your welcome home gift…somewhere…on the bed.”

\---

Kaidan was the first to emerge from their bedroom three hours later in nothing but sweats, Shepard’s N7 hoodie and pink Blasto slippers. He had woken Shepard before getting out of bed, or tried to at least, but the man simply groaned and mumbled an “I’ll be out soon” before rolling over on his stomach and burying his face into a pillow. True to his word, Kaidan set out towards the kitchen and prepped the fries the way Shepard liked, the right amount of cheese that Shepard liked, and the gravy…well, Shepard always loved his gravy regardless. Kaidan kept a smile to himself as he cooked the separate ingredients, thinking of how he’ll never get tired of doing this for his husband. Seeing Shepard’s face light up every time he cooked for them was more than a reward in itself. Speaking of which…  
  
“That. Smells. Amazing.” Shepard praised as he sat at the kitchen island, and like Kaidan, he too was wearing sweats and an Alliance hoodie. “Burn anything?” he joked while he watched onwards, quietly admiring the way his husband’s ass swayed around the stove-top.

“Wow John, you’re never gonna’ let that ‘burning the garlic’ thing go are you?” Kaidan replied over his shoulder, “You didn’t even know what garlic was back then” he chuckled, “besides I believe I was distracted by a certain _someone_.”

John shook his head, laughing at the familiarity of the moment. He hopped out of the bench and snuck behind Kaidan, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his hands into the hoodie’s pockets “…And _now?_ ”

Kaidan giggled and swatted Shepard away playfully, “Make yourself useful and get some beer”

Shepard made his way over to fridge, his bare feet sweeping the tiles as he trod along. Upon opening it, he grinned knowingly and asked “So what will it be? Canadian lager, Canadian lager or oh! Canadian lager?”  
  
Kaidan chuckled and shook his head “Hmm let’s see, I’ll take a Red Racer please.”

“Ever so polite Colonel” Shepard quipped as he took two identical cans out, opening one of them and setting it on the bench next to Kaidan, giving him a peck on the lips and a cheeky grope on the ass before sitting back at the island. “I uhh…don’t remember you being so _polite_ in the bedroom earlier.”

“Guess I missed _you_ more” Kaidan answered as he finished cooking, now putting all the ingredients together on a shared plate. He turned around to watch Shepard’s face light up at the presentation of the dish, that shit-eating grin making him giddy with joy. Shepard eyed the plate with excitement, but oddly kept his hands to himself.

Shepard’s blue eyes flicked up towards Kaidan, eyeing him with intent as a mischievous grin formed on his face. “Aren’t you going to feed me Kaidan?”

 _Really John?_ “I ah…yeh, sure” Kaidan replied, returning the grin as he fished out two long fries and smothered them with cheese and gravy, before reaching them over the kitchen island to Shepard’s eager mouth. Shepard leaned towards the delicious fries held by Kaidan’s fingers while he slightly braced himself on his forearms. He kept his gazed fixed upon Kaidan as the fries slowly inched their way past his lips, making crunching noises as they entered. Shepard moaned as the overwhelming flavours sloshed in and around his mouth, the sound of it shooting straight to Kaidan’s groin. “Mmmm…mmmmm…these…mmm..are so..mmmm…fucking good.”

Kaidan slowly withdrew his hand, still thrown by the noises coming out of Shepard’s mouth, but was then interrupted by Shepard’s, placing a firm grip on his wrists. “Wait…” _Oh no he wasn’t going to…_ “…you got some gravy on your fingers” _Shit._ All Kaidan do was gawk at Shepard, as he dipped each individual digit in and out of his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue fervently on each one before pulling them out. Kaidan stifled a moan as he felt the fabric of his briefs tighten. _He did not just DO THAT._

Shepard released Kaidan’s hand and laughed in triumph as he watched the other man trying to stay in control. “What’s the matter Kaidan? Looks like you could use a beer. Say, why don’t I bring the Poutine to the sofa and we can eat there, I think there’s a Star Wars marathon going on”.  
  
Kaidan stood still catching his breath, as he kept an eye on Shepard backing away into the living room with the plate of Poutine in his hands. “OH HEY! Episode four is on! It’s just starting too!” he heard Shepard yell with a hint of cheek. Kaidan narrowed his eyes. _What a fucking tease. I’ll make him pay alright,_ he thought darkly _._ Kaidan took a deep breath and wriggled his body, trying to regain his composure. He grabbed their beers and followed Shepard, “Coming!”

\---

They sat comfortably on the sofa, one arm stretched behind each other’s backs, gently massaging each other’s sides as they ate the Poutine, while watching the movie in peace. Once they finished eating, Shepard shifted and laid back against the armrest, raising his legs up onto the sofa while tugging Kaidan with him so that he was nestled between his legs and his head resting on his chest. Shepard snaked his arms under Kaidan’s pits, then threaded his fingers on top his stomach. They stayed like this, breathing in unison, feeling each other’s heartbeats beneath the fabric. Throughout the film, Shepard had made various attempts to imitate Chewbacca’s growl which ended up sounding like a Krogan burping, while Kaidan had teased Shepard about not being as handsome as Han Solo and wishing that there was an actual Jedi Order to join.

As the credits started to roll, Kaidan’s breath hitched as he felt an overwhelming sense of happiness wash over him. He never would have thought he would be here with Shepard living in such normalcy, with the love of his life. Two years seemed to fly so fast, but here he was being cradled safely within Shepard’s arms, his husband’s arms like he was the most precious thing in the entire universe and he would gladly embrace Shepard the same way forever.

“Hey…is everything alright?” Shepard asked worriedly before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss on Kaidan’s forehead.

Kaidan stared back into those loving blue eyes and smiled warmly, “Yeah…” Kaidan sniffled “…I’m just so…happy you’re with me John. Here. Right now. I love you so fucking much. I-I don’t know where I’d be without you…”

Shepard’s vision began to cloud at the sound of Kaidan’s sentiment, “Me too Kaidan. Me too…” Not knowing what else to say, he tightened his embrace around Kaidan and rested his cheek on Kaidan’s head as they laid there in silence, absorbing each other’s warmth, just wanting to be there for one another.

After a few minutes, Shepard groaned as he started to feel his muscles numb, “Come on, let’s go to bed". They slowly untangled from each other as they removed themselves lazily off the sofa and shuffled their way into the bedroom. They undressed each in the stillness of the dark, completely familiar with each other’s bodies, every edge, every ridge and every perfect imperfection. As they slid into bed within the comfort of each other’s arms, they knew that precious days like these would continue to come and go, and they would live them not only as old soldiers, but now also, as old lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cried finishing this off. It didn't quite finish as I was planning to reveal what was in the mystery box but got carried away by Shepard's distraction. Dammit Shepard. Guess you'll find out in the next chapter ;)


	4. Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shepard thought of supplies, he did not think of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking a while to do as I'm kinda making up as I go. But rest assured, I'm determined to finished this off because I'm having way too much fun writing their dialogue. 
> 
> Short chapter I know, but sometimes I feel like I have to control it so I don't go overboard and tell more than I need to.

December 14, 2188  
Shepard-Alenko Apartment, Vancouver

The couple began their day in routine fashion – waking up together, lingering in bed together, and showering together. But, when they walked outside their bedroom and approached the kitchen for breakfast, Shepard’s attention snapped towards the box of supplies sitting just next to front door that Kaidan had returned home with.

They had then spent breakfast in amiable silence, exchanging heated looks, the sound of hungry mouths chewing away, and cutlery clattering filling in the gaps. Kaidan had cooked bacon and eggs, or _“Kaidan bacon sunshine”_ as Shepard liked to call it, and as soon as they finished eating, Shepard had all but pecked Kaidan on the lips as a sign of thanks before bolting back towards the box of _supplies_ eating away at his curiosity. 

Kaidan laughed as he followed Shepard into the living room, and sat down next to him cross-legged against the furry beige carpet. He smiled on as he watched Shepard in amusement, who was eyeing the box with bubbling excitement. Shepard seized his arms around the box on both sides and gave it a firm shake before turning his head around to face Kaidan with narrowed eyes. “So, what’s in the box Alenko? You’re gone for almost a week and come back with _this_. You got this look about you that this is definitely NOT Spectre business.”

Kaidan raised his hands up in mock defeat, “Alright, alright you got me Jo-“

“And don’t pull that, _“You gotta have some secrets”_ crap on me too.” Shepard finished with a pout. _An actual pout_.

Kaidan nudged Shepard playfully, rocking him on the spot, trying to shake off the pout on his damn adorable face, “Oh c’mon John, I was planning to open it with you yesterday. But we ah, got _distracted_. Why don’t _you_ open it?” he ended with a smirk.

Shepard narrowed his eyes further, pouring his suspicion into Kaidan’s soul, before turning around to face the box of supplies. He eagerly traced his hands over the lines of tape enveloping box, searching for a frayed edge to tear into. _To hell with it, omni-blade it is. Ok maybe not._ Shepard bit his bottom lip as he found an opening and stripped the packaging feverishly. He tossed aside the shrivelled mess and gave Kaidan a sheepish grin as his hands fumbled the lids open.

When Shepard thought of _supplies_ , he did not think of _this._

An assortment of colours filled Shepard’s vision as his eyes darted from one object to another. With one hand, he cupped a golden sphere amongst the pool of reds and silvers, while the other hand lifted a string-like object with thin silver fibres poking out at each direction from the centre. He peered between the other sparkling objects in the box before turning to give Kaidan a questioning look.

“ _Supplies_ , Kaidan?”

Kaidan chuckled and took the sparkling objects from Shepard’s hands. “Christmas decorations, John. This is our first Christmas together and I want to do it right. Decorations and all.” Kaidan stretched the tinsel between both hands and threw it over Shepard’s head, hooking him behind the neck and pulling him closer so that their foreheads touched. “I was hoping we could do our place up together” Kaidan muttered into a smile before closing in for a chaste kiss.

Shepard returned the smile as they parted, “Damnit Kaidan, you’re telling me you went all the way to Australia to get these?”  
  
“Not exactly. Being a Spectre _does_ have its perks. C’mon, this house isn’t gonna’ decorate itself.”

\-----

 Shepard had admittedly grown up rarely celebrating this Human tradition. There were times that he vaguely remembered, when his parents would put up ornaments around his room and surprise him with presents during a certain time of year. Growing up in space often had you out of place and in discord with Earth’s calendar progression. Though, Shepard did remember a particular gift; a small, rectangular wooden picture frame with a photo of his parents and his younger self standing perfectly in the middle with a stupid grin. He smiled at the fact that his parents had chosen to use traditional printing methods instead of using holograms, as the norm for most photos. “Something to hold on to, when all seems lost” his mother told him while he stared at the photo. Shepard had kept the photo on his desk in his cabin back on the Normandy, next to the one he kept of Kaidan – both images keeping him grounded when no one else could. During the commotion of the war in London however, Shepard had regrettably lost both photos. The picture of Kaidan off-course, was easily replaced. A particular wall in their apartment was filled with photos full of fond memories; their wedding, the reception, their honeymoon in South America, and other candid photos of each other. And now as he stared at his husband in front of him, he smiled in content knowing that there was nothing he would hold dearer than this man right here and forever.

_He wouldn’t mind holding that ass right now either._

“Hey, stop checking out my ass and help me out over here will you!?”

Shepard laughed and scooted over to Kaidan, who was now on a step ladder reaching to mount a wreath on a wall.  

“Can you keep me steady while I put this up? This ladder’s a bit wobbly”

“Can’t you just use your biotics?” Shepard replied as he firmly set his hands on Kaidan’s waist, and nestled his face on Kaidan’s pillowy glutes.

“Okay Commander Vyrrnus, don’t push it.”

“Push _what?”_

Just as Kaidan finished, his body tensed as he was abruptly hauled off the ladder into the solid frame of Shepard’s body, his knees hooked over strong forearms and his shoulders supported by the other.

“Hmm…just like our wedding night.”

“Put me down John!” Kaidan pleaded, but soon started laughing while he squirmed, secretly not wanting Shepard to put him down. If there’s one thing, out of the many things he loved about his husband, it was Shepard’s ability to keep him on his feet, or in his current situation, off his feet. Not only that, but the startling affection Shepard had beneath the facade of the soldier, beneath that armour and calloused skin, that craggy exterior that made him the Commander that he was, he realized that Shepard _was_ and _is_ love because there was nothing for it, and Kaidan vowed to reciprocate that love no matter what.

“C’mon Shepard, it’s getting late and we still have to go out to find our Christmas tree. It’s just over a week until Christmas and all the good ones will be taken if we don’t go now.”

“ _Shepard?_ Really? I thought we’re _way_ past formalities by now Kaidan. Besides like you said, being a Spectre has its perks doesn’t it? I’m sure the two us can manage a decent looking tree.” Shepard continued, still carrying Kaidan in his arms.

“Okay fine…” Kaidan surrendered, “but ah, if you’re taking this to the bedroom… _I’m the_ _boss._ ”

“Yes sir Colonel-Major-Spectre-Alenko, sir!”

Being a Spectre really _does_ have its perks, after all.


End file.
